


Overload

by Trashcanniballecter



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Ficlet, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanniballecter/pseuds/Trashcanniballecter
Summary: Sensory Overload is a whole bitch and Matts not having a great time with it.Could be read as either platonic or pre-Mattfoggy.





	Overload

**Author's Note:**

> I get sensory overload a lot and I thought Matt would have to deal with having super senses and all. Most of how I describe Matt's sensory overload is just how I experience sensory overload so while it's accurate to me it might not be the same as other people who experience sensory overload. Idk  
> All comments are appreciated!

It starts slowly. It always does.

A creeping irritation under his skin. The buzzing  _wrong_ feeling in his stomach. 

His fingers twitch. His jaw jumps.

He takes a deep calming breath that he knows won't work. It's too late for that now.

From one instance to the next everything sharpens dangerously. Every sound grows claws, digging in to his flesh. 

Tearing at his throat.

Pulling painfully at his stomach.

Piercing his eardrums and drilling into is brain.

It's  _Too Much Too Loud Too Painful_

He wants to fight. To lash out at every noise.  Rip the world apart. Make the world quiet.

He wants to scream until he's the only sound left.

He's so close to crying. He hates crying but what can he do? What else can he do when the world is  _tooloudtoomuchtoopainful?_

He squeezes his eyes shut tightly. Covers his ears with his hands. It does nothing. He knows it does nothing. This is something he just has to wait out. But when will it stop? When can he just breathe again?

Will it even stop this time?

He's wound so tight he's sure that he'll snap and fall apart at any moment.

He winces at every spike of sound that spears through him. His knuckles are probably white and bloodless from being clenched so hard.

He's rocking himself in attempt to soothe when the thunderous sound of the dorm room door opening crashes against him. 

He curls himself up tighter, letting out a pitiful pained moan.

"Oh" barely a breath. A spiked heartbeat. Soft soft footsteps and gentle gentle hands guiding him to his bed.

A soft warm blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Those same gentle  _gentle_ hands guiding his ear to a soft warm chest, over a steady heart and calm breathes.

The intent is clear, no words needed.  _Listen and Breathe._

He focuses on those breathes, that steady heartbeat. The smell of  _safehomefoggy._

Slowly he starts to relax. His too tight muscles loosen. Sounds start to lose their claws, slipping away from Matt as if they hadn't been tearing at him just moments ago. The air buzzes, it feels like it's let out a sigh of relief. The last of last of the tension leaves Matt and he sags against Foggys chest.

"Thank you." It's quite, just over a whisper but Matt's not quite ready for more than that yet. 

Foggy just hums in quiet acknowledgement, brushes a few locks of hair behind Matts ear and places a sweet kiss on his forehead.

They'll talk about this all later, they both know that. But for now they lay together in soft silence simply enjoying each others nearness.

**Author's Note:**

> Where can I find me a Foggy?


End file.
